¿De qué color es el amor?
by Allyselle
Summary: Un sumario del viaje de una vida para descubrir el color del amor. O quizás simplemente los pensamientos somnolientos del amante rendido.


**Disclaimer: **Draco y Harry pertenecen a J. K. y asociados. Esta condensación de azúcar es lo único que yo poseo.

**Notas de la autora: **he estado escuchando una y otra vez el disco "Lover" de Taylor Swift y desde la primera vez que sonó "daylight" he tenido esta idea en mi cabeza. Se volvió tan insoportable que tuve que dejarla salir, jaja. Supongo que es una especie de "viñeta". Es lo más corto que he escrito, pero es trabajo honesto. Espero que lo amen tanto como yo.

* * *

**¿De qué color es el amor? **

_I once believed love would be burning red  
__But it's golden like daylight  
__I don't wanna look at anything else now that I saw you  
__I could never look away_

_(Alguna vez creí que el amor era rojo ardiente  
__Pero es dorado como la luz del sol  
__No quiero ver nada más ahora que te he visto  
__Jamás podré ver hacia otro lado)_

_Daylight, Taylor Swift _

Cuando solo era un niño creí que el amor era color azul. Azul como la corbata de la chica que me gustaba, como su uniforme de quidditch y su pluma favorita. Un azul fuerte y decisivo, a veces atemorizante, a veces cristalino y decididamente húmedo. Como un día lluvioso, como las lágrimas en sus ojos durante nuestro primer beso. Pero el azul empezó a perder su tonalidad. Un azul descolorido por el desentendimiento y la imagen lejana de otra persona. Azul son los recuerdos distantes e inalcanzables. Azul es la sombra del amor.

Cuando era un adolescente pensé que me había confundido. El amor era rojo. Un rojo vibrante como el de su cabello. Como el de sus mejillas cuando paseábamos junto al lago. Como el de sus labios después de un dulce beso. Un rojo apasionante que prometía darme lo que nunca tuve y casi no me atreví a soñar. Un rojo duradero y que me acompañaría para siempre. Pero debí olvidar que roja también es la sangre, rojo es el ocaso. Precioso, pero significa transición y finales anunciados. Así vi su cabello alejándose y el rojo se transformó en un azul marino de incerteza.

Tal vez el amor simplemente no tenía color.

Blanco, negro, una gama de grises. Un color tan fugaz que eres incapaz de precisar su tono. Algo sin matiz y quizás sin importancia. El único amor real e imperecedero es el que sientes por tu familia y amigos, me dije una noche. Un amor verde, como se representa comúnmente la esperanza. Como el color con que percibimos a las plantas y asociamos con la vida. Un amor a veces verde lima y a veces verde musgo. O verde esmeralda como los ojos de mi madre. Lo demás es incoloro.

Pero toda mi vida estuve equivocado. Eso lo descubrí ya siendo un hombre, cuando finalmente comprendí que el amor es del color de los rayos del sol reflejados en su cabello cuando dormimos hasta tarde y olvidamos cerrar las cortinas. El amor es del color del sol naciente, del mejor premio y del anillo que espero poner en su mano algún día. El amor es dorado. Dorado como la primera cerveza que compartimos en esa extraña salida que no era una cita pero a la que no pudimos asignarle otro nombre. Dorado como el anillo familiar que le pedí que se quitara porque se enredaba en mi cabello. Dorado como la letra de mi sudadera que él se apropió desde la primera mañana. O quizás solo es él que hace la habitación más oscura parecer un espectáculo digno de ver, llenándola de un dorado que no pierde fuerza ni se transforma. Puedo verlo, puedo sentirlo, puedo distinguirlo cada vez más brillante. Es un dorado que podría cegarte si has estado mucho tiempo en la oscuridad. Pero también te guía a lo que siempre quisiste y ya te has permitido soñar. Luz del sol, calor y sonrisas perezosas para convencerme de ser quien se levante a cerrar las cortinas. Del tono perfecto para bañar mi alma y mi vida. Del tono perfecto para olvidar cualquier otro color que haya conocido antes.

-Harry... –llama, con su cabello ofreciéndome un vivo destello dorado al reflejar los primeros rayos del sol.

-¿Sí?

-La cortina –dice simplemente, absteniéndose egoístamente de dejarme contemplar el gris con motitas doradas de sus ojos.

-¿Algún día piensas hacerlo tú? –pregunto, porque fingir que me molesta es lo que necesito para obtener esa sonrisa perezosa que bendice mi alma.

-No mientras te tenga a ti.

-Tienes suerte de que te ame –murmuro para mí mismo, yendo a bloquear la luz del sol pero no la vibrante tonalidad que me atrae como polilla, que podría quemarme pero ha decidido rodearme con gentileza.

-Lo sé –replica simplemente, volviendo a llenar mis brazos con su cuerpo.

Porque parece que es verdad. Él también lo sabe. Desde el primer verano, desde la primera vez que nos atrevimos a ignorar las chispas del fuego en la chimenea y dejamos que algo más ardiera. Lo sabe desde el primer desayuno con tostadas y mantequilla dorada. Y yo también lo sé, desde esa noche de resplandecientes fuegos artificiales en que lo susurró pensando que no podría escucharlo. Lo sé desde esa caminata por la playa en que tuve que perseguirlo mientras el sol se reflejaba en las pacíficas olas. No me importa correr tras él, no me importa tener que adivinarlo en sus ojos. Solo quiero absorberlo cada día, solo quiero seguir deleitándome en el dorado de su amor. Y algún día tal vez se lo diga.

Oye, cariño. Gracias por pintar mi mente, mis memorias, mis sueños.

Oye, amor. Gracias por no cerrar las cortinas y regalarme despertares del color de tu cabello.

Oye, Draco. Gracias por mostrarme el verdadero color del amor.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas finales: **no escribía algo en primera persona desde _Lo que nadie sabe, _pero fue así como surgió. Este ha sido el único fic que he escrito desde el teléfono (mientras moría de sueño pero no podía dormir, acosada por mis mismas ideas), quizás por eso es tan corto. Aunque cuando lo revisé me volví a enamorar de él tal como era.

Gracias por leerlo, hasta la próxima.

Allyselle.


End file.
